


After the End of the World

by heyjupiter



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, M/M, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjupiter/pseuds/heyjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>He allows himself to say with his tongue, with his hands, things he cannot say, things he cannot even think.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	After the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo prompt "Worship."

A week after the end of the world, Moira calls Erik.

"How did you get this number?" he asks, his voice cold.

He can hear her rolling her eyes as she says, "I do still work for the CIA, Erik."

He pauses. "What do you want, Moira?"

"He's asking for you, Erik. He's... he's not doing well. He's on a lot of painkillers, and he's having trouble controlling his telepathy."

"I assure you, seeing me would make him no better."

"He forgives you, Erik," Moira says, in a tone that makes it clear that she does not. "He... cares about you."

"If that's true, then he will understand that's best if I not see him." Erik pauses before asking, tentatively, "He will live, though, won't he?"

"What do you care?" Moira asks. Her disdain is replaced by dial tone. Erik sighs. They will simply have to get better at hiding themselves.

Raven pads into his bedroom, gloriously naked and blue. Erik gives her a tired smile. "Who was that on the phone?" she asks.

Erik considers lying to her, but opts against it. If they are to be partners, she deserves truths, even painful ones. "Moira."

She narrows her hypnotic golden eyes. "What did she want?"

"She wanted for me to go see Charles."

"Oh," she says. "Will you go?"

"Of course not, Raven. You know I can't."

Her alien face is difficult to read, but Erik's getting better at it. She's sad and a little jealous. He beckons her closer. She curls up on his lap and asks, "How is he?"

Erik tightens his mouth. "He'll live," he says. It isn't lying if it must be true.

Raven nods, relieved. She says, "How did Moira get this number?"

"She's letting us know that she can find us. We'll have to move on."

"I hear Mexico's nice."

"I'd prefer a cold climate."

To make him laugh, she changes her top half to a fluffy white parka. "Fine by me," she says.

Erik smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

Raven bites her lower lip. "Well," she says. "I'll start dinner, then."

"Thank you," he replies absently.

He's quiet at dinner, but no one aside from Raven seems to notice. Angel and Riptide are too busy flirting with each other, and Azazel keeps his own counsel. That night, she climbs into bed beside him, as she has for the past six nights. She kisses him, and he kisses back. He does not wish to hurt her feelings; he knows how sensitive she is about her appearance. However, he is really not interested in having sex with her tonight.

Sensing this, her body ripples, and suddenly Erik is kissing a tall, muscular man, with nondescript good looks and thick red hair. Not Charles, but he does bear a certain resemblance in the face. Erik pulls away. "I'm sorry, my dear. It isn't you. It's just..." She nods, once, and turns back to her blue form. "You're gorgeous like this, you know it. I'm simply... simply not in the mood." He sighs. "Come here," he says, tugging her to lie against his chest. He holds her tightly. She smiles and snuggles up against him. He strokes her hair until she falls asleep. He's afraid of what sleep will bring for himself, so he tries to fight it off as long as possible.

It doesn't feel like a dream when Charles walks toward him. He looks down and realizes Raven is gone. "Raven," he says, "I told you I wasn't interested tonight. Please--please don't do this."

 _I'm not Raven_ , Charles sends him telepathically.

Erik sits straight up at that. Raven can imitate looks, voices--but not mutant gifts. A dream, then. But if it's a dream, why is Charles alive? Why is he walking? This is different from the nightmare he's had the last six nights.  
 _  
It isn't a dream_ , Charles thinks.

"Then what is it?" Erik asks, looking all around the room.Where is Raven? His eyes widen. Has Charles taken telepathic control of her? Just how powerful is his former friend?

Charles smiles, and aloud, in that precious, foppish voice of his, says, "I wanted to see you again, Erik." He comes and sits next to Erik on the bed.

"Charles..." Erik says. He kisses him. Passionately, intensely. He kisses him like it's his last chance for salvation. He allows himself to say with his tongue, with his hands, things he cannot say, things he cannot even think.

He gently unbuttons Charles's dress shirt and throws it to the floor. He helps his friend slide out of his pants. He admires Charles's sleek, muscular body. He knows it will never look this way again, and he knows it's his fault. In wordless apology, he lays Charles facedown on the bed. Slowly, he massages Charles's shoulders and neck. He gets headaches from his telepathy and he carries the tension there.

"Ah... heavenly," Charles says.

With his long, delicate fingers, Erik lovingly works every last knot out of his friend's back. He makes his way further down Charles's body, allowing himself to squeeze and knead his buttocks, his thighs, his calves. Charles occasionally stutters out a small sigh, letting Erik know that he can still feel, still enjoy his touch below the waist. He continues on, massaging Charles's delicate feet. He bends down and sucks each toe in turn, lavishing Charles with touch. He gently rolls Charles over and licks his way up his legs.

He's a little disappointed when he finds Charles only half-hard. But a few quick flicks of his tongue take care of that. He licks up and down the shaft, then takes Charles's balls into his mouth. Charles gives a little gasp at that, to Erik's satisfaction. Then he takes Charles's hands and pulls him up into a kneeling position, legs spread wide. Erik lies face down in front of him for a moment, venerating at his altar. Then he lifts his head and slides Charles's cock into his mouth. He relaxes his throat and swallows a few times, taking Charles in until his balls are at Erik's lips. He works his tongue and lips around Charles's cock while he lovingly strokes his balls, his hips. Charles runs his hands through Erik's hair and makes soft, pleased sounds. He begins rocking his hips back and forth, picking up the pace until he shudders out an orgasm. Erik swallows, and he licks his lips when Charles pulls out.

Charles gives him a sweet, sleepy smile. Erik gathers him into his arms and they lie down, nestled together like spoons. Erik wraps his arms around Charles's chest tightly, compulsively running his hands up and down the smooth, firm surface, so different from Raven's scaly curves.

 _I forgive you, Erik_ , Charles thinks. Erik gives in and cries for the first time since the end of the world, since Erik shot Charles with Moira's bullet. He gives in and falls asleep, knowing that when he wakes up it will only be Raven that he's curled around.


End file.
